The Search for Hope
by NoGoodTsuna27
Summary: Madoka wondered if it was all a Dream... She wondered if saving that Cat and getting into a Car Accident was a Dream... If meeting that strange white Creature was a Dream... The ANswer came faster, than she expected. "It happened in real Life." Madoka looked at the Source of the Answer and gulped. Her Life had changed. Undergoing Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

_"I want you to form a Contract with me and become a Magical Girl!"_

_- Kyuubey_

**_The Search for Hope_**

**Chapter 001: To save a Cat...**

**Timeline 1**

"Dad, I´m back!", called Madoka and entered her Familys House. She dropped her School Bag in Front of her Room and walked straight back into the Kitchen, holding a small sleeping black Cat in her Arms. Her Father Tomohisa Kaname was already sitting at the Table eating together with her younger Brother Tatsuya. Tomohisa looked up from his Newspaper and smiled at her.

"Well, what Kind of Misadventures did Hitomi, Sayaka and you have this Time? You´re earlier than usual, just like your Mother. She is coming Home in an Hour, preparing our Family Holiday. I´m going to have convience her to take a Break, otherwise She wo – Wait – IS THAT A CAT!?" Madoka giggled. Her Father had finally noticed the Cat in her Arms and he had a quite funny Reaction. She sat down and put the Cat in Tatsuyas Lap. He had stared at her the whole Time. It seemed like he really liked Animals. The pink haired Girl grabbed a Rice Bowl and began to eat. But after a Minute, she decided to put the Bowl down. It would be better to explain the Situation to her Father, than to eat right now.

"Erm... How do I explain this?", she began and looked at her Father. He looked at her with his Mouth wide open, before he nodded and decided to listen. "I was on my Way Home from School, when I saw the Cat nearly run over by a Car. The Driver managed to stop in Time and I thought it would be better to bring the unconcious Animal here, than to leave her in the Wild. I´m letting her go when you´re against her staying here."

"Fine, but I will talk with Junko about it later. And here I thought I would be able to get her to take a Break..."

"Sorry." Madoka stood up and put the Cat back into her Arms. "I´m in my Room for a bit." With that she walked towards her Room, her Brother still looking longingly at the Cat.

"Allright. I call you, when we made a Decision."

Madoka closed the Door behind her and put the Cat on her Bed. She didn´t had any Homework to do, so she had plenty of Time to think...

To think about what happened earlier, when she had tried to save the Cat...

_Madoka walked over the Street. She wanted to meet up with her Friends before going Home and they had said, they would wait at the Park nearby. Strangely, Nobody was here, even though it was the Middle of the Day. That always been a Problem of Mitakihara. The City seemed always so lifeless... Silent... Blank... As if to tell it´s Residents: You´re living in an lifeless World. Nothing will save you now. She had never liked it. Madoka stopped. She had heard someone "shouting" nearby. Had someone gotten into Trouble? The pink haired Girl started to walk faster, prepared to see something worse. Instead, she saw a Cat... and a Car that didn´t care if it drove over it..._

_"Meeeooow!" The Cat sprinted away from the Car. But it seemed to follow her anywhere. If she sprinted to the left, the Car followed her and if she sprinted to the right, the Car also followed her. Without a second Thought, Madoka jumped in between the Car and the Cat. She didn´t remember when she started to run towards them both... when she leapt into the Air... when she grabbed the Cat and when her Body collided with her Body... she didn´t hear the Car driving away as fast as possible, while she was lying on the Ground, bleeding from an huge Wound on her Back..._

_Nobody had seemed to notice, what happened. Nobody came. Mitakihara was really lifeless and cold..._

_"Hey, you.", said a Voice. Madoka perked up. There was someone here? "You look like you were runover by a Truck." The Owner of the Voice walked towards her. Madoka was unable to say anything. What she saw... was a white... was it a Cat?_

_"I can save you, if you want." The Creature said. "You only a to make a Wish. No I should call it a Contract. I want you to make a Contract with me and become a Magical Girl!"_

_"Magical Girl?" Madoka didn´t knew if she should cry or if she should laugh. Was she halluzinating?_

_"You´re not halluzinating. If it is that, what you think." Came the Creatures Reply. "So what´s your Reply?"_

_Madoka gulped. It seemed like she had no Choice... She opened her Mouth to speak and sealed her Fate..._

_"I wish for..."_

"Was it all a Dream?", asked Madoka, even though there was nobody in the Room with her and the Cat. "I mean something crazy as that wouldn´t happen in real Life, would it?"

"It happened in real Life."

"Is that s - " Madoka stopped and searched for the Owner of the Voice. It wasn´t her Fathers Voice and clearly not that of her younger Brother. Her Mother had also a very different One. She feelt something jumping onto her Lap and looked at it. It was the white Creature from earlier.

"We have much to talk about. You better preapre yourself."

"..." Madoka tried not to faint. She almost did not succeed.

**To be continued in Chapter 2...**

**_Author´s__ Note:_ Hello everyone. This is the Proloque of my newest Story. A Story that I will try to continue instead of deleting it immedialy. It´s going to be a Crossover in later Chapters. Critic is highly appreciated. Well, have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Was it all a Dream?", asked Madoka, even though there was nobody in the Room with her and the Cat. "I mean something crazy as that wouldn´t happen in real Life, would it?"_

_"It happened in real Life."_

_"Is that s - " Madoka stopped and searched for the Owner of the Voice. It wasn´t her Fathers Voice and clearly not that of her younger Brother. Her Mother had also a very different One. She feelt something jumping onto her Lap and looked at it. It was the white Creature from earlier._

_"We have much to talk about. You better prepare yourself."_

_"..." Madoka tried not to faint. She almost did not succeed._

**Chapter 002: Two Mentors at once**

**Timeline 1**

"My Name is Kyuubey. And you are Madoka Kaname, a Magical Girl.", said the now named Creature. He looked at Madoka, as if he expected an Answer.

"Magical Girl? Just like those on TV? B... but how?"

"Simple. You wished for something to happen and made a Contract with me. The Cat is save now, isn´t she?" _Simply put, if I had not been on a Walk looking for Girls that could be able to become Magical Girls, I would never have noticed you and you would have died. Your Magical Power is faint but it´s there._

"Not like those on TV. They are different." Kyuubey paused for a Moment before continuing. "The Main Difference is the Source of your Power. You should look for an Jewel-like Object. That is the Source of your Power. It must be somewhere in your School Uniform." Madoka shoot him a Look, not believin what he had just said.

"It´s always near it´s Owners Body. It´s the Power Source after all. Without it, you would be unable to do anything." The pink haired Girl nodded and started to look for it. She was holding it in her Hand after a few Seconds. It was pink, just like her Hair, and it was shaped like a small Ball. Madoka took a closer Look at the Gem. It had started to glow. The whole Room started to shine bright pink. Madoka was to stunned to say something and waited until the Light had disappeared. She felt like something had changed. Something like her... Clothes?

Madoka stood up from her Bed. Almost tripping over the countless stuffed Animals in the Room. Kyuubey jumped away in Time and landed next to the still sleeping Cat. The pink haired Girl stared at the Image that the Mirror in her Room reflected. The School Uniform she expected to see was not there. It was replaced by a pink Dress with Frills, that was mounting a wooden Bow with Roses build in.

"You see..." Kyuubey started to explain and pointed at the Gem in her Hands. "Your Soul Gem can transform you into a Magical Girl and back. But it has more Use than just this. I´ll explain it to you, when we meet a fellow Magical Girl in a few Minutes." Kyuubey walked over to Madoka and pinched her Soul Gem slightly.

"Ow!", Madoka flinched. Her Body had started to hurt when Kyuubey had touched the Soul Gem. Her pink Dress had vanished when it happened. She was now standing in Front of the Mirror in her School Uniform. Kyuubey walked towards the Door and waited for Madoka to open it.

"You want me to get to know another Magical Girl now?", she asked. Madoka sounded irritated. The Pain had been gone as fast as it came. It was probably better not to dwell on it.

"Yes. You are not the only Magical Girl in this Town. And your Family Members aren´t able to see me. Only People capable of using Magic can." Madoka nodded and opened the Door, walking straigth towards the Front Door. Her Mother walked towards her Sje had just arrived Home from Work.

"Are you going somewhere, Madoka?", she asked looking a bit surprised. She had wanted to spent the rest of the Day with her Family to plan for the Vacation in two Weeks.

"I´m sorry. I just noticed that I had something important to do."

"Then please be Home before it´s dark.", Junko told her, before walking into the Living Room. Madoka nodded and left the House. She noticed that her Mother really had not seen Kyuubey. And her Father would surely inform her about the Cat. So they could talk about that later.

"Say Kyuubey, where is that other Magical Girl you where talking about?", she asked Kyuubey, who had now somehow managed to sit on her Shoulder.

"She must be fighting Witches at the Moment."

"Witches?" Madoka stopped and leaned back against the nearest Wall. As usual there was no Person there, who would notice it.

"Witches are the Enemys you Magical Girls have to fight. They are prone to attack anything near them."

"Why didn´t you told me sooner? I mean, it looks like you´re leaving some important Parts out of your Story." Kyuubey looked at her with the same Expression he had, since he had meet her.

"I was going to, when we had meet up with the other Magical Girl, currently in this Town." _The original Plan was to get you into a Witch Barrier, nearly getting killed and needed to be rescued by that Veteran. _"Are you saying you don´t want to fight, even though you are a Magical Girl?"

"No. It´s not that. I want to help other People. I want to do something with my Life. And besi – What´s that?" Madoka stopped and stared at the small black/white Pincushion – like Being that had suddenly appeared in Front of her.

"That? That is Ulla, the Dark Witchs Minion.", came Kyuubeys Reply as the Area around began to become darker and darker, until they couldn´t see anything besides white Lines outlinlining a Maze in Front of them.

"Witches have _Minions_?", asked Madoka, after she had stoped holding her Breath.

"As I said, I was going to explain that, when we meet up with the other Magical Girl." _That´s the Barrier of Suleika. Looks like everything is going all according to my Plan._

"You know... every Explanation you gave had Holes. I´m starting to think, that you want something terrible to happen and that you´re lying on Purpose. Does that other Magical Girl even exist?"

"I consider myself above lying Madoka. And besides, you should get your Bow ready. The Witch will start to attack you soon. And if she doesn´t, then her Minion will." Madoka gulped and decided to let it slide for now. She grabbed her Bow and tried to get into an Battle Stance. The Rose at the End of the Bow had begun to bloom.

"Erm... Quick Question. Were are the Arrows?"

"Think about them and they should appear on your Bow." Madoka nodded and saw a pink Arrow appear on her Bow. Kyuubey really seemed to tell the Truth. She fired the Arrow and immedialy put another One on the Bow. The fired One disappeared into the Darkness, that surrounded the Two.

"Good Job Madoka."

"Eh?"

"You just told the Witch, where we are. She is called the dark Witch for a Reason." As soon as Kyuubey had finished his Sentence, the Pincushion – like Being from earlier jumped out of the Darkness and tried to tackle Madoka. She jumped aside and aimed at the Minion, ignoring the huge "Sword" Wound one of Ullas Spikes gave. The Magical Girl took aim and fired the Arrow straight at Ulla. The Minion gave a strange Sound from her and disappeared, blending back into the Darkness.

"I need more Arrows.", Madoka grumbled, ignoring the three Ones that instantly appeared on her Bow. She looked for the white Lines that would show her where Ulla was. The Minion reappeared after a few Minutes a few Meters left from her. Madoka fire. The first Arrow hit one of Ullas four Legs, the second One hit her in the Back. Ulla seemed to ignore them and dashed towards Madoka. Madoka looked at the Pincushion and took aim. It looked almost like Ulla did not concentrate on the Fight. It seemed like she was dreaming. Madoka fired the third Arrow and watched it hit Ullas Head. The Minion seemed to explode.

"Did I defeat her?", Madoka wondered, not sure what to say. Kyuubey nodded and jumped from her Shoulder onto the Ground. _Better to get away from the Target. I can regenerate, but she does not need to know that yet..._

"Yes, you did. You looked almost like a Natural."

"I... I´m sure... I´m not that good." Madoka looked embarassed. She started to look around, searching for something.

"So, where do you think is the Witch?" Madoka reloaded her Bow and continued to search until another Pincushion – like Being appeared directly in Front of her. It had five Arms sprouting out of her Body and was twice as large as Madoka. The Being immedialy pierced Madoka with her Spikes, while tried to punch her.

"There she is:", remarked Kyuubey. "Suleika, the dark Witch. Madoka You better watch out." Kyuubey wtached Madoka trying to defend herself. Every Time Madoka tried to shoot one of her Arrows, Suleika pierced her again. _Madoka Kaname. You´re a lucky Girl. Suleika doesn´t seem to manage to destroy your Soul Gem. All according to Plan..._

Madoka fell to the Ground. She was fighting a Witch, just like Kyuubey said she would. But she seemed to lose... Suleika appeared right above. Madoka pointed her Bow at her, with her last remaining Strenght, preparing to shoot.

"I´m not going to die... in a Place like this!" Madoka said weakly, trying to shoot an Arrow. But she was once again interrupted.

Suleikas Barrier seemed to be a completely silent Place. It made the Gunshot, that interrupted that Silence all the more shocking. Madoka expected to get a Wound, caused by that Gunshot. Instead, she saw the Darkness above around Suleika, Kyuubey and her disappear, when a Light Grenade, that seemed to have come out of Nowhere exploded above her. Suleika looked like she wanted to run away from the Light. Instead she was hit by a Bullet... that exploded? Madoka perked up. Something was not right here.

Wait. There hasn´t been anything right, since she had meet kyuubey.

"My, my...", said a female Voice. "Kyuubey, why did you recruited a new Girl, immedialy when I´m out of Town for a Day? She could have been killed, by that Witch!"

"Why are you angry? I thought, you always wanted an Partner and besides I knew, that you would return today. We where on our Way to your Appartment, when we where dragged into the Barrier."

"I see..." The Owner of the Voice walked towards Madoka. It was a blonde haired Girl, with, what looked like the hugest Twintails she had ever seen. She weared a completely black Hat and a yellow and white Dress. Maybe she was the Magical Girl, Kyuubey had been talking about? The Girl smiled at Madoka and grabbed her Hat. Madoka saw a few Musket appear around her. The blonde Girl smiled at madoka, while grabbed one Musket after another, opening Fire at Suleika. The Witch died, before the Light generated by the Light Grenade vanished.

The only Thing left of her was a small black Ball, that looked almost like a Soul Gem. The blonde Girl picked it up and holded it next to Madokas Soul Gem. The black Ball diappeared, while Madokas Wounds closed themselves. Madoka stood up, wanting to thank her Rescuer and wondering wath happened. But before she could do so, her Rescuer grabbed her Hand and dragged her along with Kyuubey, who had jumped on the Girls Shoulders towards the Barriers Entrance.

"We can introduce yourselves alter. We have to get out of here first, before the Barrier collapses." With that the three of them got out of the Barrier. Madoka was the last One to leave, barely escaping from the collapsing Site. She looked around her. There where still no People walking around the City. The Three where completely alone.

"So...", the Blonde began. "You don´t have to worry. Normal People can´t see us when we are in this Form. And I think we should introduce yourselves." She smiled at Madoka, happy that she finally had a Partner she could team up with.

"I am Mami Tomoe. I made a Contract with Kyuubey a Year ago.", the Blonde began. "Sorry, that I could not arrive earlier."

"N... no, don´t worry aabout it! It wasn´t your Fault!", Madoka instantly replied. She didn´t liked it when People looked as depressed as her Rescuer did right now. "Erm... and I´m madoka Kaname. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too.", Mami smiled. "Wait, Kyuubey. Where are you going?" She asked the white Creature, noticing him walking away from her.

"I´m going to your Appartment. We can talk there. And you should deactivate your Magical Girl Forms. We don´t want you to use too much Magic, do we?" Madoka and Maim nodded. After they both returned into their Civilian Outfits (Mami had surspringly the same School Uniform as Madoka, a Fact she was all to happy about) and followed Kyuubey.

"Well, I hope you have Time for this.", stated Mami, while she placed a Cake in Front of Madoka. Mami had gone to a Shop, buying Supplies, before they had arrived at her Appartment, claiming that they discuss everything, while having Cake and Tea. Kyuubey hadn´t said anything. Madoka, for her Part had just smiled.

"Don´t worry. I´m supposed to be Home before it gets dark. I have Time." Mami nodded, a Bit angered, that Kyuubey would drag someone with an Family into this dangerous Job. She decided not to show it and instead prepared the Lessons she had to give her new Comrade.

"Allright, were should I begin?"

"Well, I started to understand the Thing with the Witches we have to fight, but how did you heal my Wounds at the End?", asked Madoka.

"I used the Grief Seed the Witch had dropped. That was the small black Ball you saw earlier. They can be used to clean Soul Gem. Doing so heals a Magical Girls Wounds and restores their used Magic.", explained Mami, while cutting the Cake in several Parts. She put one Part on the Plate in Front of Madoka and continued.

"Both Witches and their Familiars drop them on Occasion, when they are defeated."

"You have to defeat the Witches and Familiars, because they drive everything near them into Despair. If you defeat and them and use their Grief Seeds to cleanse your Soul Gem, you can save the People affected by the Witch.", stated Kyuubey rather bluntly. Madoka nodded and began to eat, wondering what her new Life as Magical Girl would entail...

**To be continued in Chapter 3...**

**_Author´s Note:_ Hello, everyone. Here is the second Chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Birdy1564: Moemura (Sorry, but who came up with that Name?) will appear. You just have to wait a few more Chapters. And the Crossover with Nanoha? It will start in one of the later Timelines. I´m planning on introducing everyone, but that requires Time.**

**I hope, I didn´t made anyone to ooc. If it happened, I will try to change it in the following Chapters. Well, thanks for the Review. Have fun!**


End file.
